July is Camp Northland
July is Camp North Land is the 4th episode from Season 6 of Barney and Friends. Same as A Camping We Will Go! Plot When Jeff gets in Camp North Land but Jill and Kim would even find Danny. I Love You Transcript * Barney: (Music starts for I Love You) Because today! Every day can something special! Because today is... July is camping northland. When you spend with people i love! (Laughs) and (Singing) I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? * Barney & Kids: I love you, you love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love... me... too? (music ends) (Laughs) Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen (are Themselves) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Spencer (Andrew Cuffer) *Dee (Susan Smith) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Noble Duke of York! (Performed by: Jeff, Jill, Kim and Danny) #Why? (Performed by: Barney, Jeff, Jill, Mary-Kate and Ashley, Kim and Danny) #A Camping We Will Go (Performed by: Barney, Jeff, Jill, Mary-Kate and Ashley, Kim and Danny) #I'd Love To Sail (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jeff, Jill, Mary-Kate and Ashley, Kim, Danny, Spencer and Dee) #Clean Up (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jeff, Jill, Mary-Kate and Ashley, Kim, Danny, Spencer and Dee) #The Ants Go Marching (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jeff, Jill, Mary-Kate and Ashley Kim, Danny, Spencer and Dee) #The Frog on the Log (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jeff, Jill, Mary-Kate and Ashley, Kim, Danny, Spencer and Dee) #Scary Stories (Performed by: Barney,Baby Bop, BJ, Jeff, Jill, Mary-Kate and Ashley, Kim, Danny, Spencer and Dee) #Sarasponda (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jeff, Jill, Mary-Kate and Ashley, Kim, Danny, Spencer and Dee) #S'Mores (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jeff, Jill, Mary-Kate and Ashley, Kim, Danny, Spencer and Dee) #Friendship Song (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jeff, Jill, Mary-Kate and Ashley, Kim, Danny, Spencer and Dee) #The Other Day I Met a Bear (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jeff, Jill, Mary-Kate and Ashley, Kim, Danny, Spencer and Dee) #Kookaburra (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jeff, Jill, Mary-Kate and Ashley, Kim, Danny, Spencer and Dee) #Tell Me Why? (Performed by: Baby Bop, BJ, Jeff, Jill, Mary-Kate and Ashley, Kim, Danny, Spencer and Dee) #Raptor in the Woods! (Performed by: Baby Bop, BJ, Jeff, Jill, Mary-Kate and Ashley, Kim, Danny, Spencer and Dee) #Are You Sleeping (Performed by: Barney) #I Love You (Performed by: Barney, Jeff, Jill, Mary-Kate and Ashley, Kim, Danny, Spencer and Dee) Trivia *During "A Camping We Will Go!" Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "It's Tradition". *When Barney and Kids is holdhands on your tummy with Kim and Jill holdhands while Danny and Kim is holdhands little up while Jill and Jeff is holdhands little up. The first was Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. *During "I Love You" Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "Once Upon a Time (home video)". (when they cover on my knees we can have no toes in the table) (same as Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) *Jeff wear the same clothes from Aunt Rachel Is Here!. And a short hair. *Jill wear the same clothes from How Does Your Garden Grow?. And a little long hair. *Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen wear the same clothes from The Case of the Volcano Mystery. And a long hair. *Kim wear the same clothes from Birthday Ole. And a hairstyle. *Danny wear the same clothes from Snack Time!. And a short hair. *This is the only appearances of Spencer and Dee. *This marks the first appearance of Lights Off (Season 6). *When the Jeff say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Trading Places". *When the kids say "Barney!" after Barney and Jeff are here, the sound clip is taken from "Once a Pond a Time". *Jeff was the first child to turns off the lights. *At the end of the Barney doll with the camping hat and a vest. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Grandparents Are Grand! (1999)". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Stick with Imagination". *The Season 6 Barney doll is the same from "Itty Bitty Bugs". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Grandparents Are Grand! (1999)". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "You've Got To Have Art!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also in "Snack Time!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney's Night Before Christmas". *On April 5, 2013, There's gonna be a short credts on barneyallday. The first one is daniel turns off the lights. the second one is barney doll with a camping hat and a vest. *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Stick with Imagination". *During "I Love You", Dee, Danny and Kim are in Barney's right, while Jill, Mary-Kate and Ashley, Spencer and Jeff are on Barney's left. Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation